mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mushroom Kingdom II (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Mushroom Kingdom II in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Small |availability = Starter |music = *''Overworld (Super Mario Bros. 2)'' *''Caves (Super Mario Bros. 2)'' |game = SSF2 |series = Mario |legality = Banned }} Mushroom Kingdom II ( ) is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2 that originally appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee as an unlockable stage. Mushroom Kingdom II was originally added in demo v0.5b, though it was removed in demo v0.8a in favour of the brand new Mushroom Kingdom III. For ''SSF2'' Beta Dev Blog #8, it was confirmed that Mushroom Kingdom II was returning for Beta, sporting an updated design. Layout The stage was rather similar to its SSF counterpart in terms of layout. Some hazards are included in this incarnation such as Birdo, who makes brief appearances in both sides of the foregrounds to hurt combatants by shooting eggs at them. A Pidgit also descends on its carpet. This carpet works as an extra platform. A gimmick that was planned, but never implemented was the ability to pick turnips, similar to 's Vegetable move, which would have been buried in the ground as soon as the match starts. Music *The main music track is Overworld (Super Mario Bros. 2), an upbeat piano remix of the ground theme from Super Mario Bros. 2. *The alternate music track is Caves (Super Mario Bros. 2), a funky remix of the underground theme from Super Mario Bros. 2. Tournament legality This stage is banned in competitive play. It has walk-offs on both sides and two pits that make certain recoveries like ' difficult or impossible. Origin , for SNES, a remake of its original version of ''Super Mario Bros. 2, for NES.]] This stage is from Super Mario Bros. 2, but the graphics of the background of the stage are from the Super Mario All-Stars version of Super Mario Bros. 2. In Super Mario Bros. 2, a Birdo usually serves as a mini-boss at the end of each area. Birdo will shoot eggs at the player. Like in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Birdo comes from either side of the stage and shoot three eggs at the players in SSF2. In Super Mario Bros. 2, characters have to jump on a Pidgit and take its carpet to proceed through a level. For SSF2, characters have the ability to jump and stand on Pidgit's carpet. Gallery Screenshots Birdoonmk2.png|Birdo shooting an egg at , who is crouched below the egg. Pidget.png|Pidgit carrying a crouched , while is jumping, behind her. L & M.jpg| and Luigi holding turnips from Peach. Early designs Smb2update.png|Mushroom Kingdom II, as it appeared in the first Smash Flash DOJO!!! in early 2008. Mushroom Kingdom II - SSF2 Dojo.png|Mushroom Kingdom II's update on the Smash Flash DOJO!!! in 2012. Subcon.jpg|Mushroom Kingdom II's early design, used from v0.5b to v0.7. Mkiipic4.png|Mario with Birdo and Pidgit. Trivia *Mushroom Kingdom II, Waiting Room, and Yoshi's Island (64) are the only stages to be cut from an earlier version of the ''SSF2'' Demo, only to be brought back in Beta 1.0. Category:Past stages Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series